Mine
by Itsgoose2u
Summary: "You are the best thing that's ever been mine." A couple of oneshots with Steve and Addie to help pass the time.
1. Chapter 1

**While I work on the sequel to The A-Team, it ym4yum1 suggested I do some oneshots. I really like this idea, and I'll set these oneshots during different periods of their relationship. There'll be a note at the start of each chapter that says when they take place. And once again, all fluff people.  
**

**This first oneshot one is set around the time he and Adrianna first start dating, after Addie has moved into the tower.  
**

**Disclaimer: I disclaim all that I don't own. I apologize for spelling errors and any inconsistencies in my writing or writing style :)**

* * *

Steve brushed a hand through his hair as he waited outside of Adrianna's door, feeling his nerves bunch beneath his skin. He really shouldn't feel so anxious, but the prospect of seeing Adrianna, his _girlfriend_, always made his insides jumble up. He was falling hard for her but he couldn't find the will to stop. All he could do was flap his arms and hope that he never hit the ground.

He took a sharp breath when the doorknob turned and smiled when Adrianna's face showed up in the doorway. She looked relieved to see it was him, and it reminded Steve of the hold Malcolm had on her. He was scaring her and she was rightly being cautious.

"Hi Addie," Steve says when she steps aside, allowing him entrance into her apartment. Stepping inside her space still makes his heart race, as though he's trespassing here. This nervousness makes him feel like a teenager, something he didn't get to truly experience before.

"Hi Steve, sorry I'm not ready yet. It's been a little hectic this morning," She says, brushing away wayward locks of hair. Steve smiles and chuckles softly. She's dressed comfortably for a day in the house, wearing sweats and a tank top, not for an evening at the movies.

"It's okay Adrianna, where's Sadie?" He asks and looks around. He wanted to see Sadie before they left.

"In the kitchen with Tony. Make yourself comfortable, I'll be out in a few minutes." She promises, walking to her room. Steve watches her go, his stomach flooded with butterflies.

"Hey Cap," Tony calls from the kitchen, snapping Steve out of his daze. "Quit ogling your girl and come say hi to Sadie."

"I wasn't ogling her," Steve argues as he turns around and walks to the kitchen. After living in the same space as Tony for a span of months, Steve has quickly learned what phrases like 'ogling' mean. He smiles at Sadie when the baby spots him from her high chair. She thrusts her small hands out and babbles at him incoherently for a moment, obviously wanting his attention.

"Hey Sadie-bear," Steve coos, lifting her up and kissing her cheek. She giggles and tries kissing him back, slobbering on his mouth and chin.

"Whatever you say old man," Tony shrugs and hands Steve a napkin. The soldier accepts it, though he rolls his eyes at Tony's comment. He balances Sadie on his hip while cleaning up, bouncing her slightly.

"So you're taking her out for a movie I hear?" Tony asks, leaning against the countertop behind him.

"That's right," Steve nods and tosses the napkin in the trash.

"I expect you to keep your hands to yourself, soldier," Tony says, "No feeling Adrianna up during those mushy parts."

"What?" Steve blurts, his cheeks reddening.

"Relax, I'm kidding." Tony laughs, "You're more uptight than Director Fury, loosen up. Have some fun tonight."

"Our ideas of 'fun' don't seem to match up very well," Steve replies, his cheeks still burning. He looks down at Sadie when she kicks his torso to get down. Smiling, he sets her down and Sadie immediately toddles over to her toy chest in the corner of the living room. Both men follow her so they can keep an eye on her.

"Oh come on, we're not that different." Tony says, throwing his arm around the Captain's shoulder.

"Says the self-proclaimed playboy," Steve smirks.

"Clever," his friend responds, "but really. Just take my advice and relax, everything will go great."

"And you're so sure of this because...?" Steve asks skeptically. Tony isn't known for his outstanding relationships. The longest partner he's had is Pepper, but she's the only girlfriend he's really taken seriously.

"Because I'm a genius. I'm good at my job and that requires a lot of observational skills. And observing you two, you're good for each other. Even if you had a bad date it wouldn't be the end of your relationship. We're teammates, trust me." Steve listens intently and slowly begins to nod as Tony's speech sinks in.

"Thanks Stark," he finally responds.

"Don't mention it," He claps Steve on the shoulder and smiles.

"Da!" Sadie says, making both of them turn to her. Sadie had wandered back over to them and was lifting her favorite bear blanket for Steve to see. He smiled, glad she liked it so much. He still remembered how happy it made her when he first gave it to her.

"Da!" She said again, staring up at him.

"What's she trying to say?" Tony asked Steve.

"I don't know, you're the genius right?" Steve quips in response, crouching to Sadie's level.

"It's a nice blanket huh, Sadie?" Steve says, smiling. She nods and hands it to him, then gestures to be picked up again. Steve happily complies, picking her up and standing upright again with ease.

"She really likes you. Maybe she's trying to say your name?" Tony ponders aloud.

"She's said my name before though," Steve replies, equally perplexed. He wonders what she could be trying to say.

"Da," She says again, wrapping her small arms around his neck. She sighs contentedly and closes her eyes, laying her head under his. Steve looks down at her, considering the possibilities. _Dad? No it couldn't be..._

"Sorry I kept you guys waiting," Adrianna says as she enters the room, putting a pair of earrings on. Her entrance brings him out of his musings and when he sees her he completely loses his train of thought. She's not overly dressed up, wearing a simple pair of jeans and a nice lilac top, and her hair is down in loose waves.

"It's fine Addie," Steve smiles, his eyes never straying from her. She smiles back at him, her cheeks growing rosy.

"So, shall we get going?" She suggests, grabbing her purse. Steve nods and reluctantly hands Sadie to Tony after he and Adrianna say soft goodbyes. She looks a little disappointed when he and her mother take off, but Tony is able to distract her just as the door shuts behind them.

* * *

"How did you like the movie, Steve?" Adrianna asks her boyfriend as they walk out of the theater, into the warm summer air. She realized it wouldn't be long before the long days would shorten, allowing colder weather to take over. But for now, she enjoyed walking hand in hand with Steve as the last bits of sunshine burned the sky into shades of pink and auburn.

"It was really good. Almost as good as the book. The effects were really impressive," Steve replied. As much as he didn't like having to learn to use new technology, even back in the war, he always appreciated animation. And the three-dimensional effects were truly a marvel to Steve.

"They changed a few things, but I'm really glad we saw it." He smiled, glancing down at Adrianna. A blush dusted his cheeks when he saw the slightly amused look in her eyes.

"Sorry, a little over excited I guess."

"Don't apologize Steve, I'm just glad to see you passionate about something from this century. We should go out and see more movies," Adrianna responds. She strokes his hand with her thumb, reveling in the warmth and protection she feels from his grip. Steve nods and smiles.

"Yeah, we should..." He agrees, especially because seeing another movie with Adrianna means more time to be her boyfriend, to be her guardian. Steve squeezes her hand affectionately and she responds by leaning shyly against his arm. The two walk in silence for a few minutes, ignoring the rushing traffic of people and cars.

"When did you have time to read _The Hobbit_?" Adrianna asks once they reach Stark Tower. They both walk inside the lobby and wait for an elevator.

"Back when I was promoting war bonds, when Captain America was just a gimmick, I would read it between shows. I found time for it, just like I did for my drawings." Steve shrugged, mildly amused by her question. Adrianna simply nods because she knows thinking about World War II, about his earlier life, still hurts him. He's slowly recovering, slowly learning that he doesn't need to completely let it go to have a future again. Adrianna doesn't want him to just forget it, his past is important to him. It defines the qualities that make him Captain America, that helped him save the world.

"I'm glad you allowed yourself those pleasures then," She says softly. Steve smiles softly and feels his heart quicken when wraps her other arm around his and her hand clutches his bicep. Once the elevator arrives, they step inside and Steve presses the button to take them up to their floor.

"I hope there's plenty more to come," Adrianna says. Steve looks down at her, blinking in surprise when he sees she's already staring up at him. Her eyes are warm, adoring, and the look she's giving him practically begs for him to do something. It's almost the same look when they went on their first date, before she kissed him. But this is different, she's more desiring and yet instead of acting on it she waits. _What does she want me to do?_

"Just kiss her Rogers, for the love of God." Tony's voice cuts through his musings and immediately ruins the mood that once surrounded them both. Adrianna retracts from Steve, who feels rooted to his spot, and both blush wildly.

"Tony?" Steve looks around, realizing they've arrived at their floor. Tony stands outside the open doors, staring at them with a teasing smirk. He crosses his arms and shakes his head.

"Learn to take a hint Cap," He chides.

"Tony..." Adrianna nearly hisses, obviously embarrassed. She crosses her arms around her abdomen, shielding herself while Tony's crossed arms look more intimidating or mocking.

"Can you just give us a few more minutes? And where's Sadie?"

"She's fine, Pepper's inside with her." He assures, smiling to calm the cautious mother. Adrianna lets out a small breath of relief.

"Alright, I'll let you have a few more moments of peace, but no funny business." Tony winks and struts away, closing Adriana's door behind him. Steve and Adrianna stand awkwardly for a few seconds before Steve kindly ushers his date outside of the elevator. They walk over to her door and Steve shyly scratches the back of his head. Adrianna keeps to herself, as though they're being watched still. She bites her bottom lip and Steve feels regret wash over him.

"I-I'm sorry, about back there. I haven't... I would have had I known..."

"It's okay Steve," Adrianna soothes, smiling softly. "No harm done, Captain."

"Really, Addie... because I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine, Steve. Really. Let's go inside and we'll knock Tony down a peg or two, okay?" Adrianna suggests, smiling. She tucks back her hair and starts to reach for the door. Steve watches her, still regretting he missed his chance. He looks at her face and catches the same emotion flicker through her eyes. She wanted _him_ to kiss _her_, Tony was right. _She wants me..._ Before she turns the handle, Steve grabs her wrist. She looks up, surprise etching across her face.

"Ste-" He cuts her off, pressing his mouth against hers. Steve feels his eyes close and his head swim. Adrianna stares up at him for a second, watching his intense expression relax. She registers him kissing her, softly and almost unsure. But when she allows herself to relax against him, Steve grows more confident. He kisses her again and when the two part, they both wear giddy grins.

"I hope there's more to come too," Steve says softly. He brushes back her hair, tucking it gently behind her ear. She sees his cheeks are red, much the same shade as hers. His eyes are adoring and bright. Adrianna can't help but smile more and peck him one last time on the lips.

"There will be," She promises. Steve takes her hand in his again and the two walk back into her apartment, both happier than they've been in a long while.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the favorites and reviews everyone! I hope you like this next oneshot. Marriage fluff anyone?  
**

**Disclaimer: I disclaim all I don't own.  
**

* * *

_Thump, thump, thump._

Adrianna pounded her fists against the weighted material, feeling the sand steadfastly absorb her impact. Even in her padded boxing gloves she could still feel the sting in her knuckles spreading like fire down her curled hand. Steve made this look so _easy_, and he didn't even use the same gloves that she wore to protect her hands. She breathed heavily, glancing at the clock to see how long she'd been at it. Just about forty minutes and her arms and core burned. This wasn't the first time she boxed the punching bag, but after the wedding and honeymoon she hadn't had much time to get more practice in.

"Had enough?" Steve asks as he watches her. Adrianna breathlessly turns to him, her skin flushed from the exertion.

"I might be a little rusty. But I can keep going," She admits as he steps over to her. Truthfully, she's exhausted but as Steve approaches her heart begins to race. After coming back home, Steve put in more time at the gym and his muscles are more pronounced again. The tightness of his shirt just enhances his fitness and Adrianna finds it impossible to get her mind back on exercising.

"Okay, but just for a couple of minutes. I don't want you to strain yourself," Steve cautions, "What is it you need help with?"

"Uh..." Adrianna stammers. She thinks for a minute or two and smiles to herself when she comes up with a solution to her predicament, "I don't think I'm hitting it right."

"Really? You seemed fine to me," Steve ponders, scratching the back of his neck. Adrianna feels sweat dripping down her forehead and hastily wipes it away.

"Yeah, I think so. Can you show me what to do again?" She requests and smiles up at him. Her husband nods softly and grins.

"Okay, well let's hold our arms like-" She cuts him off before he can demonstrate.

"Steve, wait. You're going too fast, will you just put my arms up right for me?" Steve looks at her incredulously and Adrianna fears her true intent has been found out. But he says nothing about it, instead he sighs and moves behind her. He did the same once before, during their first workout session together. It was the most awkward position she and Steve had ever been in. His hands had shaken and his voice had cracked when he tried to explain things to her. His touch was nervous and shaky, frightened, and when he pulled away it was like she was on fire. Adrianna hadn't fared any better, her knees buckled at least once and her mouth had gone so dry she thought she'd swallowed cotton. Both had blushed up a storm, making them indistinguishable from the ripest of strawberries.

But now Steve's touch was certain, confident and not the least bit shaky. He stood behind her and gently took her wrists in his large hands, pulling them in close to her chest and then gently demonstrating what she should do. He extended her right arm out, touching the punching bag, and after pulling it back in he did the same to her left. Right, left, right, left. They breathed together in unison, his chest to her back. Adrianna felt goosebumps prickle her arms even though the room was warm.

"Get it now?" He asks her, his lips brushing her ear. Adrianna smiles and shrugs again. By now, she's certain Steve figured out why she's acting so incompetent. She looks up at him and he's staring at her with his steely blue eyes, smiling playfully.

"A little. But how about my stance? Is that right?" She asks, deviously.

"Let me see," He stands back and the warmth he was providing evaporates. Adrianna watches her husband as he appraises her, cupping his chin between his thumb and forefinger. She notices the few days stubble growing on his jaw and above his upper lip.

"Here," Steve kicks her feet gently, pushing each into a better position. Then he rests his hands on her lower back and abdomen, guiding her into a straighter position.

"How's that?" He asks, keeping his hands on her.

"Better," She breathes, then takes a swing at the punching bag. Steve chuckles, swooping in and kissing her cheek.

"Don't think you can just get away with that Birdie," Steve chides.

"Get away with what my darling Captain?" Adrianna responds, smirking softly. She takes a few more swings, ignoring the fire inching across her belly and her back from his touch. At home they hadn't much time alone together because they spent it all with Sadie. Not that Adrianna minded, she loves her daughter. Sadie makes her days worth living. Nevertheless, she appreciated his undivided attention.

"Being such a tease," He answers. He cocks his head and watches her hit the punching bag a few more times before grinning. Adrianna pauses mid-swing, looking at Steve just as he grabs her and tosses her over his shoulder as though she weighs nothing.

"Steve!" She cries, laughing and blushing. His arm and hands keep her securely in place as he carries her away from the punching bag and to the benches. Steve sets her down on one, making her taller than he is now, and before she can say anything he leans up, hastily pressing his mouth against hers. Adrianna smiles and closes her eyes, her hands automatically reaching and stroking his cheeks.

Steve gently holds her waist and rubs soft circles into her sides, relieving the tension her muscles held. Steve sweetly drops kisses on her jaw and neck, his whiskers tickling her throat. Adrianna sighs quietly and rests her face in his hair. She can still smell his shampoo and the cologne he put on in the morning, mixed with sweat and earth.

"Adrianna?" He practically purrs when he kisses her again. Adrianna feels her knees grow weak and butterflies flood her abdominal cavity. But these feelings, along with her sore arms, are easily ignored.

"Yes?" She responds an eternity later. She has to think hard about how to make her lips work with his hovering so close.

"I..." Steve breathes touching his forehead to hers. He doesn't finish whatever he is saying and suddenly his warmth his gone.

"Steve," Adrianna says when he abruptly pulls away. She watches him, utterly confused. She sees him grinning stupidly as he backs away, heading to the doors. Steve leaves and Adrianna jumps off the bench, trotting after him.

"Steve!" She yells after him, running after her husband. He doesn't expect her to launch herself at him and she tackles him to the ground just as he turns to see if she's following. They both land in a heap on the floor, limbs tangled together and panting into the cooler air. Adrianna pushes herself up, sitting on his legs as he lies on his back and looks at her. She bends over, bringing her face closer to his.

"Who's the tease now?" She asks, raising a brow.

"Still you," Steve grins up at her.

"Shut up," She scolds before cupping his face and kissing him. Steve just chuckles and promptly returns the affection before they both get up and start down the hallway again, this time holding hands and walking at a leisurely pace.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews and follow/favorites guys. I'm glad you like these little oneshots. This one is set after Sadie has turned three so Addie and Steve have been married only a few months. Enjoy!**

**FYI, Spaghetti is a great smell to come home to.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's.**

* * *

"Watch me daddy!" Sadie exclaims, running over to the swingset.

"Okay bear," Steve smiles as he walks after her. The spongy material the set stands over gives a little under his feet, specially made so the kids wouldn't hurt themselves and less inviting to wild animals. The climbing structures are also built over patches of the purple mass. But most of the playground itself still uses the traditional sand. Steve stops next to the pole and watches Sadie climb into the seat. She grabs the chains suspending her in the air and starts pumping her legs vigorously. She gains a little momentum, swishing back and forth.

"Look, I'm doing it!" The three-year old exclaims, grinning at her father. Steve chuckles softly and claps his hands.

"Good job, you're doing great Sadie," He says proudly and she practically beams in excitement over his praise. Steve continues to watch from the sidelines, marveling at how quickly she learned how to swing by herself. Sadie has learned to do a lot on her own, from helping clean up to dressing herself, and speaks more every day. Steve feels like a hand is clutching his heart, squeezing it as he realizes how much she's grown in the two years he's known her and Adrianna.

Still, he couldn't be prouder of her and he is eternally grateful he got to be a part of their lives. From the second he held her, Steve vowed not to abandon Sadie or break her trust. He still remembers how she buried into his chest and curled her tiny fists against him for comfort, and how it felt to have someone so dependent on him. Even with her growing independence, Steve knows Sadie still needs him. And he'll continue to be there for her.

Pulling out of his thoughts, he checks his watch for the time. Adrianna will be home soon and he still needs to start dinner.

"Sadie, we have to get going..." He says, stepping closer to her. Sadie looks at him as she continues to pump her legs.

"Why?" She asks, obviously not wanting to leave just yet. The park is probably Sadie's favorite place, and any day that Steve can't find the time to take her they're both in for a _long_ day. Steve smiles at her, knowing she isn't trying to be disobedient. He and Adrianna encourage her questions and enjoy explaining things to her, it's easier on Sadie so she can understand why she's doing something even if she doesn't want to do it.

"Because mommy's going to be home soon. And we want to get dinner ready before then, don't we?" He reasons. Sadie nods excitedly and tries to slow down.

"Yes daddy... Can you help me?" She asks, knowing better than to try to copy the big kids who jump off the swing and not slow to a stop. Sadie tried once before and sprained her arm in the process. For now, she's too frightened to try it again. Steve nods and gently grabs the chains when the pass, Sadie gripping them tight so she won't fall off as he brings her to a stop. Afterwards, Sadie jumps down and Steve takes her hand.

"What are we making?" She asks as they walk home. Steve isn't allowed to take Sadie on his motorcycle, no matter how well he drives it. Not that he wanted to try it anyways. Usually Adrianna leaves them the car, for when they need to run errands while she's at work. When Steve started watching Sadie more, he learned how to drive a car. But today, Adrianna has it. Steve doesn't mind, the mostly fresh air and exercise is good for him and Sadie and home isn't far from the park anyways.

"How does spaghetti and meatballs sound?" Steve asks her. Sadie looks up at him and smiles.

"Yummy," She answers. Steve laughs gently and picks her up, putting her over his shoulders. He holds her legs while she enjoys the view from above. He can feel one of her hands digging into his thick hair while the other is likely waving at passersby.

"Hi!" Sadie exclaims, proving his assumption right. The person she waves at grins and waves back to her. Steve tries glancing up to see her pleased smile but isn't able to catch it.

"Who was that sweetheart?" He asks her playfully.

"I don't know," She responds.

"Remember, only do that when mommy and I are around. Okay?" He gently reminds her.

"Okay daddy," her other hand finds its way into his hair, too. Steve doesn't mind, even when she grips his hair a little too hard.

* * *

"Sadie, do you want to help me?"

"Yes daddy!" Sadie says as she practically skids into the kitchen. Abby follows the little girl, nipping at her heels and wagging her tail. Steve chuckles as Sadie grabs her stool from the corner of the kitchen and pulls it over to the stove. She climbs up and peers at the different pots, one beginning to boil with hot water.

"How about you help me pour the pasta in?" Steve suggests. Sadie nods happily and he hands her the box.

"Very carefully, don't touch the pot." Steve warns as he watches her.

"Okay," She says, concentrating on her task. Sadie dumps the straight noodles into the boiling water without incident.

"Very good baby girl," Steve praises and kisses the top of her head.

"Now what daddy?" Sadie asks him, tipping her head slightly. Steve smiles and hands her a spoon with teeth around it. Sadie takes it in her hand without question.

"Now we stir it, so nothing sticks to the pot. And we wait for the noodles to cook," Steve explains as he checks on the sauce, bubbling in the slow cooker. It had been in there most of the day now and the kitchen is full with the smells of tomatoes, meatballs, and garlic. For the next ten minutes he and Sadie stand vigil over the pasta, stirring occasionally as the water cooked it. When the pasta was finally ready, Steve turned the stove off and dumped the water out.

"Can we eat now daddy?" Sadie asks, watching him put the stringy noodles into a new bowl. Steve shakes his head, putting the hot pot in the sink after.

"Sorry Sadie. Mommy needs to eat too, remember? When she gets home it'll be dinnertime."

"I forgotted," Sadie says, climbing off her stool and putting it back. Steve nods in understanding and when she finishes her task, he gives her a piece of garlic bread he prepared earlier.

"Here, you can have a little bread until then." He pats her head and Sadie smiles while taking a bite of her treat.

"Thank you," She says softly and Steve smiles back. Sadie travels to the living room and sits on the floor, watching the television until Adrianna comes home. During that time, Steve sets the table and puts their meal at the center of it. He doesn't blame Sadie for wanting to eat it now, staring at the food they made makes his stomach rumble. He absently checks his watch, wondering where Adrianna might be. Worry pricks the corner of his mind, forcing him to walk to the living room and look out the window.

The unease he feels passes just as soon as she pulls in, parking next to the curb. Adrianna gets out of the car and waves to him before starting for the door. Steve smiles and waves back, walking to the front door so he can greet his wife. Steve quietly opens the door almost as soon as Adrianna reaches the top step.

"Hello Captain," Adrianna greets. Steve lets her in, motioning her quiet. Adrianna nods and he closes the door behind her.

"What's up?" She questions in a whisper. Steve shakes his head and cups her cheek, kissing her just as his palm connects with her soft skin. Adrianna welcomes his affection and gently winds her arms around his shoulders. Steve presses himself close, aware he's pressing her against the wall. He steals a few more kisses before parting from her and smiling warmly at Adrianna. Her cheeks are pink and her lipstick a little smudged but she doesn't seem to care. Her eyes are soft and inquiring.

"Does that answer your question?" Steve responds, grinning.

"Jerk," She laughs. Sadie hears her mother's voice and Steve laughs when her feet patter in soft thumps. Abby barks and immediately scampers after her. The couple is soon surrounded by their two children, one canine and one not.

"Mommy!" Sadie exclaims and jumps into Adrianna's open arms. Adrianna picks her up with ease and kisses her daughter's cheek. She pets Abby on the head, giving them both the attention they want.

"Hi sweetie, did you have a good day with daddy?"

"Yup," She nods and smiles up at Steve.

"Yeah, we had a great time." Steve concurs. Adrianna nods and smiles, sniffing the air.

"I'd love to hear all about it over dinner. How's that sound?" She suggests.

"Okay mommy," Sadie agrees. Adrianna stands up, balancing Sadie on her hip and the family relocates to the kitchen for their dinner.

* * *

"She's asleep," Adrianna says as she comes back into her and Steve's bedroom. Tonight, Sadie wanted her mother to read her a story. Of course, that was after Sadie had a bath. Spaghetti and toddlers don't always mix well and Sadie's not immune to getting sauce all over her clothing and face. Steve had volunteered to clean up dinner while Adrianna dealt with their saucy child. He knew Adrianna wanted a little more time with Sadie before her bed time anyways.

"That's good," He says, watching her from the bed. By now, he's already changed into his pajamas. Now, Adrianna starts her nightly routine. Before they were married, either one of them would have relocated to give the other privacy. But now things are different and neither feel embarrassed any longer. Adrianna changes into her pajamas while telling Steve about her day at work.

"...And then Tony forgot to close the lid on his coffee mug and he spilled it all over his computers and his suit," Adrianna laughs, "So I helped him clean up his desk. Thankfully he's developed a system to prevent any damage from that sort of thing."

"That sounds like it was pretty funny," Steve says, his eyes glued to her trim figure. Adrianna glances back at him, perhaps sensing his roving eyes. She grins sweetly and walks over to his side of the bed.

"It was, but I don't think you're all that interested in that." She stands in front of him and he turns so he's facing her now, his legs dangling off the edge of the bed. He wouldn't really describe them as dangling, not with the pads of his feet brushing the floor. Adrianna rests her hands on the back of his neck and he winds his arms around her hips.

"I am," He assures her, staring up at her. "I love hearing about your day. And listening to you. And talking to you..."

"And kissing me?" She teases.

"That too," He grins and leans up, gently brushing his lips on hers. Adrianna smiles softly and brushes a hand through his hair, coming it with her fingers. Steve's eyes close and he dips his head down so his forehead presses to her collar.

"I'm glad you're home," he mumbles against his wife's skin. She rests her hand back on top of his neck and he listens to her breathe.

"Me too," She says softly, "I missed you both."

"We missed you," he responds. His fingers grip her a little tighter and Adrianna pulls him flush against her, hugging her husband close. they stay like that for a little while, in the still of their intimacy. The quiet is only broken when Steve yawns, snuggling closer to Adrianna.

"Let's get to sleep love," Adrianna suggests and Steve reluctantly nods. He lets go of her and she of him, allowing her to crawl into her side of the bed. As soon as Adrianna settles, Steve turns off the lights and curls up around her. He brings Adrianna close and they both allow the soft sheets and each others warm embrace to carry them to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews and follow/favorites guys. I hope you like this next oneshot. It's set during the night Bucky comes home. First few sentences reference to Cap 2, so minor spoilers.**

**I'm not too sure about this one, I hope you like it anyways. I just really wanted to demonstrate the relationship between Bucky and Adrianna and her tendency to care for others.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's.**

* * *

_"Who the hell is Bucky?"_

_"You're my friend..."_

_"...I'm with you to the end of the line."_

_"Not without you!"_

"Steve!" Bucky woke up with a start, his heart pounding and sweat coating his skin. He breathed in and out in rapid bursts, wildly looking around the room in a desperate attempt to ground himself. _Where am I?_ He wonders before realizing he is not back at that lab. He is not having his memory wiped. He is not strapped down against his will. He is somewhere safe, he's with Steve and he's home.

Bucky brushes back his nappy hair with a trembling hand. The long locks fall back into face but he feels some semblance of relief wash over him. Sunlight dapples the living room, it is morning. He sits up on the couch he slept on, drawing his knees to his chest. He's still trembling, shaken from the wave of overwhelming memories. It's only when he hears a door open that he realizes he is not alone. He glances towards the bedroom door, feeling only a little disappointed it's not his best friend that he sees. He isn't sure whether he'd welcome Steve's comfort anyways, he's too embarrassed to admit to Steve how frightened he feels.

"Good morning," He greets Adrianna, his voice softer than he intended. Adrianna smiles lightly to him but he sees her looking at him sympathetically. She finishes tying her robe around her waist and crosses her arms.

"Morning Bucky," She says kindly, walking up to him slowly. Is she afraid? Bucky wonders. He hopes not.

"Where's Steve?" He asks, probably a little too quickly. But Adrianna doesn't call him out on it. Instead, she just sits on the arm of the sofa next to him and replies to him in the same motherly tone. For Bucky, it's just as soothing as Steve's reassurance would have been.

"He took Sadie down to get us breakfast. I forgot to get groceries during the, ah, Malcolm ordeal..." Adrianna explains, her voice meek when she mentions Malcolm. Bucky never met Malcolm, but seeing how Adrianna reacts to even just saying his name makes him ball his fists up. Malcolm is no Steve Rogers.

"Oh," Bucky responds quietly, unable to think of anything better to say. He isn't sure what he could say to make her forget the hell Malcolm put her through, but she doesn't seem to want comfort.

"It gets easier..." She says suddenly, making him look up at her again. Adrianna is looking at him with an expression he can only define as empathy. He knows she heard him cry out for his friend, she knows he was scared. But she doesn't hound him for information, she doesn't tease.

"Y-You don't know what I've done..." Bucky says with a trembling voice. Bucky feels his eyes burn and he dips his head, avoiding her gaze.

"Nobody knows what it was like. I-I remember things, like the pain I felt when they did those things to me. I-I remember the snow, the mountain, and watching the train take Steve away... They don't go away," He isn't sure why he's opening up to her but perhaps it's because he doesn't have anyone else available to him. Maybe it's because of how inviting Adrianna is, she listens.

"Steve gets nightmares too. He'll wake up and not remember where he's at, until I remind him he's safe. He would be up the rest of the night because he was too frightened to get back to sleep. Everyone gets scared, even Steve. You don't have to be strong all the time, nobody expects that of you. Steve certainly doesn't," Adrianna says and tips her head slightly. No hint of fear or hatred lurks behind her expression.

Bucky feels his throat close up and nods gently. Somehow, knowing Steve faces similar problems and still manages to get through the day makes it easier for Bucky to let go. He rests his head on Adrianna's knees, closing his eyes and letting his tears fall. He never expected he'd be so emotional, especially in front of a woman, but it doesn't feel like a shameful act. She feels like a big sister, like the mother she already is, and she knows just how to help him. He timidly draws a little closer, hoping he's not crossing any boundaries. Adrianna doesn't shove him away, instead he feels arms encase his shoulders and she hugs him close, even when his chest quakes from his quiet sobs. He listens to her as she tries to calm him, letting the repeated words drift about his mind.

"You're okay, you're safe here Bucky."

* * *

Steve smiles as he walks inside their apartment, carrying Sadie on his hip while bags of food dangle from the crook of his arm. He closes the door behind him with his foot and carries his precious cargo to the kitchen. There he sees Bucky and Adrianna, both enjoying a hot cup of coffee.

"Mommy!" Sadie greets when she spots her mother.

"Hey sweetheart," Adrianna smiles, "And good morning to you too, Captain."

"Glad to see you're both up," Steve grins when he sets the bags of breakfast items down. He and Adrianna would go shopping for more groceries later in the day. For now, they were all to enjoy an array of pancakes, bacon, and eggs. Everyone enjoys their breakfast in relative peace but even as they engage in conversation and watch Sadie make a mess of her meal, Steve senses something is off. After they finish eating, Steve and Bucky offer to take care of the dishes so Adrianna can clean Sadie up after their sticky breakfast.

"I'll be right back Buck," Steve says to his friend as Bucky gathers dishes. The soldier nods and Steve follows Adrianna and Sadie into the bathroom. While Adrianna readies the tub, Steve helps Sadie get her clothes off. He looks at Adrianna as he does this, frowning a bit.

"Did something happen while we were out?" Steve asks his girlfriend. Adrianna looks back at him, taking Sadie once she's fully undressed. She sets her in the tub and sighs gently. She's careful when she crouches down, still tender from the wound inflicted on her side. Steve just wants to bundle her up and do everything for her himself.

"I think you should talk to Bucky about it," Adrianna says as she gently wipes her baby with a washcloth.

"About what?" Steve asks, stepping closer. He crouches down beside her, wondering what is plaguing his friend.

"He's having nightmares, bad ones. I think you should talk to him," She answers and looks up at him. Her eyes gleam with worry and seem poised to release tears. Steve gently cups her face and smiles softly, even though his own concerns are welling up.

"Did he talk to you?"

"A little... I... I feel so bad for him. And it just reminded me of you. He looked so scared Steve," Adrianna says in an almost whisper. She leans her cheek into his palm and closes her eyes. Steve gently strokes her cheek with his thumb and sighs slowly. He kisses her forehead and nods slowly.

"I'll talk to him. Thank you for looking out for him, Addie. I'm sure he appreciated it, just as I do." Adrianna smiles back to him and kisses his palm before returning to her earlier task. Steve stands up, feeling her kiss sear into his palm but focusing more on his latest mission. He leaves the bathroom, hoping his friend will accept his comfort. They looked out for each other practically all their lives, Steve wants to continue being there for his friend. Especially having lost so much time together. As Steve approaches Bucky, his brother, he inwardly thanks Adrianna again. He's not sure how he would have felt knowing Bucky had no one to talk to in his time of need. He'll be sure to give Adrianna a proper thank you later tonight.


End file.
